Nightmare in Paradise
by DarkAngel62018
Summary: Bella's world is perfect wehn she's with Edward but what happends when Victroia finds an new mate and still wants her revenge? Story better than Summary! NEW MOON SPOILERS! rated T just in case
1. Special Places

Disclamer: I don't own Twilight

**Author note: I hope you enjoy my story. I will update as much as possible. Please read, enjoy, review. **

A year ago I would have thought that this unusually warm sunny day in my small town of Forks was an amazing thing. Suddenly my love for warmth and sun was replaced with longings for jackets, raincoats, and best of all rain. I was sitting in my second period English class looking out the window. Pretending that the rain was battering the panes and my loving boyfriend, Edward, was sitting beside me.

"Isabella? Would you like to join the class and stop day dreaming?"

"Sorry, Ms. Clarkson I will pay attention." She turned her back and went back to teaching. I said I would 'pay attention' but not to the lesson. I grabbed my notebook out of my bag and opened it to a fresh page. My pencil hit the paper and everything in my mind went down. Hearts, rain drops, Edward's name, my name and then suddenly the paper was covered by a dark shadow.

"Bella, I see that you can not concentrate today without Mr. Cullen here but please if you're going to-" she grabbed my notebook and raised it into the air- "doodle in my class do it when I finish speaking." She dropped the notebook onto my desk causing a loud thud to echo in the room. I put the notebook to the side and looked at the front of the room. The lesson ended fast and I wrote the assignment as the bell rang and headed to my truck.

I grabbed the small silver phone from my bag dialed Edward's number and as always he answered on the first ring. "Hello, Bella. Why are you calling me during school?"

"Well in my first two classes I couldn't pay attention and Ms. Clarkson embarrassed me in front of the entire class so now I am coming home or if I can to see you, where ever that may be."

"Bella just make it to lunch and then you can come see me in the meadow I will meet you at the path."

"Edward, that's two more class periods."

"Bella, just leave before lunch and I will be there waiting for you. I will know if you were there or not."

"How?" The bell rang in the background and I turned and walked to class.

"Because I know where to find you now, go to class I will see you later. I love you bye."

"I love you, Edward, bye." I snapped the phone shut and walked into my third period. The time until lunch seemed to never pass. The clock always seemed to stay the same time forever. And then it came, be bell rang for the end of fourth period. I hopped out of my seat and ran to my truck keys in hand. I jumped in and sped off to the meadow.

"Please baby jus make it to the meadow, just a little further." I begged my truck to keep moving as it made noises that begged for me to stop pushing it. I couldn't I had to see him, my Edward. I turned onto the dirt path and pushed it harder until I reached the trail. Slapping the brake I flew to a stop and pulled the key out of the ignition.

I started to walk onto the 'trail' and stopped. "Bella, stop. Edward said he would meet me here."

"Did I not keep my word?" He smiled with white gleaming teeth and arms wide open. I ran into his arms and hugged him tight as he hugged me. My feet were lifted from the ground and I spun around. My feet once again touched the ground and his face was inches from mine. "I hate sunny days." He smiled then placed his lips on mine ever so lightly and then all too soon we pulled apart.

"I hate sunny days, too." I laughed and he hugged me again before he threw me onto his back.

"Close your eyes and hold on tight." I buried my eyes under my arms that were fastened around his neck. Then we were off. The running was smooth and never once did his breath change. We were at a standstill before I knew it. "Bella." His hand touched my hair and I slid down until my feet touched the ground. I stabled myself as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

We walked though the last of the woods and into our personal paradise. Today it seemed different. The grass was greener and I was in the best mood of my life. I walked alone to the middle of the meadow and closed my eyes, raised my arms into the air and spun in a circle until I fell into the soft grass.

"You seem so free today, Bella." He lay down next to me his white shirt open to show is bare, muscled chest. The sun made it glitter like a million tiny diamonds, the sight that I had loved so much. My hands slid down from his shoulders and followed the small creases that outlined his muscles until my hands reached his rock hard abs. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me on top of him.

Before long we were rolling in the grass and laughing. Every few minutes he would kiss me. I was laughing so hard that my lungs hurt and I couldn't breathe. Edward pulled me onto his lap and soothed me until my unsteady breathing became normal once again. He pulled me off his lap and into the soft grass so fast my mind couldn't keep up and in one swift motion was on his feet. "Bella, I would like to show you something," his hand was out for me.

"I would love too." I grabbed his hand as he pulled me from the soft earth and onto my feet. He curled his fingers in mine as we walked back into the woods and down a path lined with trees. The sun slipped through the cracks and illuminated the forest floor with dots of bright green light. I raised my head and saw the light a little down the path. The sound of trickling water came to my ears and a smile spread across my face.

"Bella," he spun me around to look into his beautiful topaz eyes. "I need you to close your eyes."

"Edward, please I really hate surprises just-" he placed his finger on my lips to shush me and went on.

"This place is very special to me and I really wanted to share it with the most special person in my life. There is no other person I would want to show this place to but you."

That did it, my heart melted and my eyes slid shut ever so softly. He placed his lips on mine only for a second and then grabbed my hands to turn me around in the direction of the clearing. I stepped into the sun and the warmth filled me. His hands slid out of mine and touched me face. I could feel his cool breath on my skin, "open your eyes."

This was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. The grass was as green as in the meadow but there were thousands of flowers and all were a different color. There was a small stream that flowed into a pond at the edge of the clearing. Rocks outlined the pond on one side and it was a perfect place to sunbathe or sit with your feet in the water. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's so beautiful." There was really nothing I could say. Tears came to my eyes and I sighed.

"If you're so happy then why are you crying?" He placed his hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes. A smile spread across my face.

"Because you love me so much that you want to show me the one place only you know about. That is the best thing in the entire world. Besides this place is beautiful, the flowers and pond-"

"Want to go swimming?"

"Edward I have nothing to swim in. I thought we were going to the meadow not swimming you can swim I will just dangle my feet in the water and watch you." I really did want to swim though and the water was so clear and inviting.

"Wait here." He ran into the woods and come back a half a second later carrying a small black bag. "Alice said that this should fit you." He handed me the bag and turned away.

"Holy Crap. What was Alice thinking this is like nothing? I am not wearing this." I held up a light blue top with small cherry- red dots all over it and the small bottoms that matched.

Edward looked at me fighting the laughter, "I like it and you wouldn't want to ruin the moment would you?"

Guilt trip. "Edward," his eyes were begging and I was going to give in. He had won. "Fine I will wear it. Where can I change?"

"Go into the woods over there and you will a line of towels hanging up. Change behind there and I will wait for you." I turned and walked into the woods to find a small changing room made of towels. I quickly changed wishing I could see how I looked.

I stood at the edge of the woods and let out a huge sigh. "Here I go. Edward, don't laugh at me when I come out there."

I stepped out with my eyes closed so I wouldn't see his reaction. Then I felt an ice-cold feeling on my side and my eyes shot open. Edward was standing next to me with a smile on his face. "You look beautiful but you need more sun." He pulled away and ran (at human speed) towards the water. Then he was gone.

I ran to the edge of the pond and looked for him but he was nowhere to be found. "Edward you come out here this instant. I mean it." It all happened to fast, I heard his laughter, flew through the air and was in the water. The water was cool and refreshing. I swam to the surface to see Edward on the ground laughing.

"Bella, you should have seen your face," he said between breaths.

"Edward, I am going to hurt you." I pulled my now dripping self out of the water and onto the rock 'deck' walking over to Edward who was getting up. "You pushed me in and I didn't have a chance to put my hair up, now it's a mess." I was right in front of him and looking him dead in the face trying not to break my 'anger streak.'

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my dripping hair. He was surprisingly warm after the dip in the cold pond. "Will you forgive me?" He asked with his head still on mine.

"Of course." He placed his hand around my waist and we walked onto the rock 'deck.' He kissed me again and wrapped his arms completely around me before we both hit the water.

Edward in the water was even more beautiful. The water along with the sun made his skin glitter and filled the pond with light. I pulled my hair into a ponytail before I surfaced and Edward followed not long after. I dove in and filled my mouth with water and Edward beat me to it and spit the water into my face. Before long we had started a war with splashing, spitting water, and cannonballs.

Hours passed and I, being human, became tired and water logged. I hopped out of the water, lied onto the warm rock and took in the sun. "Getting some sun I see." Edward handed me a towel and I laid it underneath me as Edward did with his towel. I crawled closer and placed my head on his chest.

We stayed like this for hours, silent, and taking in the sun until a rustle in the trees made me sit up. The rustle was too big to be a rabbit or a deer even. My mind flashed the word bear. Edward let out a low growl in the back of his throat and he wrapped his arms around me. This had to be something more dangerous than an animal.

A person emerged from the shadows and wouldn't show their face. This person was tall, and built. Then a second person came from the trees and curled their arm around the other person's arm.

"What do you want?" Edward's voice was deep and intimidating.

"Edward, please," it was a woman's voice. She stepped from the bushes, fire red hair, with a white face, Victoria.

**Review Please tell what you like, didn't, loved, or if you have any ideas let me know!!**


	2. Nightmares and Warnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews keep them coming:)**

* * *

"Jason and I just came to see how you were doing." Her eyes flashed to me then back to Edward. "Are still protecting that pathetic human girl." There was venom in her voice she was never going to let this one go.

"Victoria, what do you want?" His grip on me tightened and my heart pounded with fear.

"What I wanted all along, revenge. This is a warning. When you leave her for one second she will be my pray." With that said she disappeared into the woods. Edward didn't move he started at the spot where she had disappeared.

"Edward," my voice came out in a low whisper and tears came to my eyes.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen to you. I will never leave your side and if I must go someone will be there, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, someone you will be with you. You will be safe, Bella, I promise." He stood up and went to grab the small bag that was now carrying my clothes. "Let's get you home and cleaned up before Charlie gets home." He threw me onto his back and we went to get my truck.

Once we reached my truck keys in hand we hopped in the car. Edward put the key in the ignition and tried to get it to start but it was dead. My truck had reached its end. "I will run you to my house and get my car and Alice will drive you home and stay with you." I nodded my head and was on my way to the Cullen's house.

Alice was outside waiting for us. Edward carried my to the Volvo and I hopped inside as Alice sped off to my house. We walked inside and I instantly got into the shower washing the pond water out of my matted hair. The smell of the strawberry and lavender shampoo made my head swim. I hurried with the sudden thought of Alice sitting the living room by herself. When I stepped out of the bathroom I could smell food cooking and then my pace slowed down to normal knowing that Alice was keeping herself busy. I got dressed and went down the stairs to a surprise; Charlie, Edward and Alice were all in kitchen.

"Hey Bells." Charlie's back was to me and he was chopping vegetables and throwing them into a skillet that Edward was cooking a hunk of meat in.

"Hey Dad, Edward, Alice." I nodded in each direction even though Charlie and Edward couldn't see me. "What are you making?"

Edward turned and answered, "Steak." He turned back around and went on cooking. I sat down waiting for Edward to finish so that I could eat dinner and he could 'leave.' After what seemed like hours he was done and he turned with two fixed plated in hand. "Bella, for you. Charlie, for you." He placed the plates down and kissed my cheek good-bye.

"Are you sure you don't want any,' said Charlie with a mouthful of food.

"No thank you. We have family dinner plans tonight." Suddenly it downed on me as he was walking out the screen door, my truck.

I jumped out of my seat nearly falling over and ran to the door after Edward. He was standing with the door of the Volvo open and was now looking in the direction of the porch. "Edward," I tripped and as always he had caught me, face inches from the ground. "What am I going to tell Charlie about my truck?"

He hesitated and then spoke. "Tell Charlie that your truck broke down in the school parking lot and you came home with me. Your truck will be at the repair shop in the morning."

"Thank you. Are you coming back in a while?"

"I will be in your room before Alice drives off the lot. I was getting a CD that I wanted you to listen to when you came up." He pulled a CD from behind his back and flashed it before putting it behind his back once again. "Now go inside and eat dinner, relax Bella just have a quiet night for once." He hugged me and kissed me once more. "There is more where that came from."

I walked into the house as the Volvo sped away. Charlie looked up at me, "What was that all about?"

"He asked me to hold his cell and I still had it when he walked out the door, that's all." I sat down and started to eat my dinner. The room was quiet and the food was delicious, no surprise.

Charlie's voice startled me when our dinners were almost gone. "Bells, where is truck?"

"It wouldn't start after school so we called for a tow truck. Edward gave me a lift home." I really hope that was enough and he wouldn't go further with the matter.

"We just got it checked not that long ago." His fork was hovering over his half eaten steak and he looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Dad, that truck is very old it probably was at the end of its rope anyway." He nodded and went back to his food. Before long I was staring at an empty plate and waiting for Charlie to get done. After he was done we talked for a while about his day and mine over ice cream covered in chocolate syrup.

"Wow, a quarter to ten already I need to get to bed and so do you Bells." He stood up from his rocking chair and clicked the mute TV off. I stood up and stretched before Charlie gave me a hug good night and left up the stairs. I cleaned the bowls and headed up the stairs and into my room. I plopped down on my bed with a smile on my face.

"Charlie was really happy tonight." Edward stood up from the rocking chair and removed the headphones from his ears.

"I had a good time too. I never get to spend time with Charlie anymore and that was fun looking back on all the stupid stuff we did all those summers ago." Edward sat at the edge of my bed and put the CD in the CD layer and hit play before lying next to me.

"I'm glad you had a good time." His lips were next to my ear and scent filled the room.

"So, earlier you had some music to show me." The room became quiet and sound of the piano filled the room. "Edward, is this you playing?" He nodded. "I love it." We sat there as I fell asleep listening to his musical masterpiece.

Although falling asleep in Edward's arms is enough I couldn't have a peaceful night sleep with the earlier evens flying throughout my head. I dreamt of things passed, the dance studio, James, Victoria's warning, and then the scene in the dance studio all over but in James's place stood Victoria.

I shot up from my bed, my head was covered in sweat and my heart was beating rapidly. My breath came in gasps and I had tears streaming from my eyes. "Edward. Edward please," I screamed into the darkness but there was no reply. Loud footsteps entered the hallway and Charlie burst into the room.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?"

"There was a woman and Edward and," I couldn't make out a full sentence and I was glad I couldn't. Charlie thought I had fallen through a window at a hotel not been followed by vampires. I caught my breath and went on, "bad dream."

"Relax, breath, and try to go back to sleep. Put on some music and I'll get you a glass of water." He walked out the room and was back with a small glass of water. I gulped it down as Charlie spoke. "Are you going to be okay?" I nodded cheeks full of water. He turned and walked out the room and back to bed.

"Bella." Edward's sweet musical voice was next to me before I felt him slide in next to me. "Did you dream of Victoria?"

"Yes, but this time you weren't there to stop her and when I saw her, she was in the Dance Studio and-" I couldn't go on.

His grip tightened on me and I laid my head on his chest as he hummed my lullaby and rubbed my back until I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up to shaking and Edward's voice. "Bella, get up or we are going to be late for school." I sat up looking at my small alarm clock next to my bed. It was 7:15. I jumped out of bed and got dressed, threw my hair into a ponytail and ran out the door. The Volvo was running and Edward was ready to gun in the second I got inside. I hopped in and sure enough we rushed to school.

There was one spot left when we pulled in. The bell rang as we walked into our first period. We took our seats in the back of the room. The class talked until the morning announcements came on. I ignored it until Mike leaned back and pulled me from where ever I was, "Bella, did you hear that we are going to have another dance coming up." _Great more dress Bella up parties with Alice._ "It's this Saturday night." The whole class was preparing whom to ask when Mr. Blanker started talking quieting the class. I was in another world when the sound of the bell pulled my out.

"Bella, please pay attention in one class," Edward said handing me my bag. He put his arm around my waist and we went to our locker. When Edward's fast fingers opened the locker a small folded not was sitting inside. Edward opened it and looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me they were doing an animal dissection in second period?"

"Edward, yesterday I was in my own little world remember I could keep up because you weren't there." He shrugged it off and we went to check into second period.

"Bella, Edward, do one of you have a car?"

"I do." I did, was all I thought.

"Then the two of you can sit in Mr. Cullen's car until class is over. Just come back in check in with me before you go to third period." I turned and walked out the door and to the shinny Volvo in the second row.

We listened to music until Edward reached over turning it down. "Tell me everything that went on in your dream last night."

I looked at him and sighed. "For the first part of my dream I was in the Dance studio with James and the entire event of last spring break replayed." He nodded and I went on. "Once my body caught fire I was in our secret place and the horrid events from yesterday replayed." His movements didn't change he just started foreword into the woods surrounding the school. "Then I was in the dance studio again and instead of James being there it was Victoria. I was standing with my arms at my side and I guess it was Jason's hands slid down my arms. He lifted me from the ground and I tried to wiggle loose. I was close enough to Victoria that I could feel her breath on my face and I was slammed to the ground. I couldn't move and the wind was knocked out of me." It was the first time I looked at Edward the entire time I spoke. His eyes were jet black and his face was filled with anger.

He looked at me and checked my expression. "What happened after that?"

I looked back at the floor and went on. "She stood over me and laughed with Jason next to her. She lifted me from the ground and threw me into the mirror. That's when you came in." He turned his head but said nothing. "Jason grabbed you and then you couldn't move. I screamed for you but you didn't come and when you could she sank her teeth into my neck. Jason kept hold of you until I passed out from the fire. By the time you got to me you couldn't stop the transformation but you tried anyway. It didn't work and then they came at you and-" I couldn't say anymore there were tears in my eyes.

"Bella, did they kill me?" I couldn't say anything my breath was caught in my throat. I nodded and Edward let out a sigh. "Bella look at me," I looked up, "nothing is going to happen to you or me."

"How can I be so sure?" My voice came between gasps the tears wouldn't stop and I couldn't breath.

"Because you will never be left lone and as for me… I can handle myself." He held me in his arms and calmed me. We sat there and the tears stopped before the bell rang. We saw Ms. Clarkson and the day passed slowly until lunch. We were first to get there as always and we sat down where the Cullen's had always sat.

"Hello Guys." Alice walked up and sat down with a tray full of food for the three of us. Edward nodded so I assumed they were having a conversation between themselves.

"You know that you can tell me. I mean I know you two are talking about me." Alice smiled

"What would give you that idea?"

"You are looking over at me and Edward nods or shakes his head and I have been around you all enough that when you want to ask Edward something you don't want me to hear you think it and he answers you silently. Well I know that this is about the dream I had and Victoria's warning and you are free to speak about it in front of me." I popped a small piece of chicken into my mouth as Alice started laughing.

"Edward, she figures things out fast but Bella we were talking about something else."

Jasper came in at his normal time, cutting our conversation off. "Guys you don't have to stop because I came over." He sat down placing his stack of books off to the side. Jasper started talking about a new CD he was looking into buying and Alice was talking about skipping the CDs and investing in am Ipod. The conversation went on and on with Edward arguing about how CDs were better and I watched them argue until the bell rang for me to go to fifth period.

I stood up taking my school bag and went to World History, my favorite class of the day. The class ended sooner than I wanted and by the end of the day I had a ton of homework. We walked through the mass chaos of people until we reached the Volvo. Alice and Jasper were leaning on the side of the car talking about something but stopped at soon as we walked up. We waited until almost all the cars were gone and then flew out of the parking lot and in the opposite direction of my house. That meant we were going to Edward's.

"Bella what do you want to eat?" I looked up to see the red and yellow walls of McDonalds.

"Just a Diet Coke."

"Bella, you need to eat." Edward was looking at me with an irritated look on his face.

"Fine and a Side salad." He turned and told my order to the lady.

"$3.15 ." Edward pulled up to the first window and handed the lady the money she turned and handed him the change. Her eyes lingered on him for far to long before she once again turned around to hand Edward a small bag and my drink. He rolled up the window and we were off to Edward's. The short ride was quiet until we reached the house. "Bella, go inside. The three of us have to hunt. Emmett and Esme are inside waiting for you."

"When will you be back?" The thought of being without Edward in this situation was overwhelming.

"In a few hours. I leaned over and kissed him quickly before getting out of the Volvo. I shut the door and it sped away leaving a cloud of dust behind it. I walked to the door and went inside.

* * *

Author's note: Review!! 


	3. Bloodlust and sports cars

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Author's note: This Chapter is a filler and is full of fluff.

Author's note 2: My updates will be slower I have w project due soon and I have a ton of Homework in spanish!!

* * *

I stepped inside and heard nothing but the echo of my own footsteps. This house was never quiet there was always some kind of sound. Nothing, you would have thought you woke the neighbors with a pin drop. "Hello?" No answer. I walked across the marble floor and up the stairs till I reached Edward's room. 

Once the door closed I was thrown into the air. An ear-piercing scream left my lips and I heard the sound of a very amused vampire. "Bella, you should have seen your face." Emmett was holding me with one arm and my feet were inches from the ground.

"Emmett, put me down." My feet touched the floor and I turned to see his face. He had a smile on his face and I gave him a hug. He was so easy to forgive.

"Bella?" The door cracked open and Esme walked into the room. "I thought it was you dear. Are you alright?"

"Yes think you. I was just thrown into the air by Emmett and it caught me off guard." My heart was back to normal.

"Sorry Bella." He hugged me again before he walked out the door.

"I know you have homework so I will leave you be." She turned and walked out of the room. I was standing in Edward's empty bedroom, _I have nothing to do for a while… homework it is._ I grabbed my school bag and plopped onto Edward's couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the music so that it was low.

I was deep in thought doing my English paper when my stomach let out a low growl. I leaned over and grabbed the McDonalds bag from the floor. I chomped down on the salad and was soon back to work.

The chime of the clock sounded through the walls of the house and I noticed that Charlie would be home soon. I grabbed the phone from my pocket and called the house. It rang three times before Charlie answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, dad it's Bella."

"Hey bells, where are you?"

I'm at Edward's. We have a project that we need to finish. Can you handle dinner?"

"Yea."

"Great. Bye, dad."

"Bye." The line went dead and I slid the phone into my bag exchanging it for my History book.

The CD had stopped for some time when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Almost done I see." His voice brought a smile to my face.

"Yep…I…just…have…one…more…word…done." I looked up into his golden eyes as he pulled me to my feet. I noticed there was sadness in his eyes as I came closer. He looked at me and kissed my lips softly. He pulled away and placed his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. "Edward," I placed his face between my hands and he looked into my eyes, "what's wrong?"

He pulled away and turned his back to me. I walked up behind him and before I reached him me moved from me once again. "Bella, I saw her today. She was in the mountains when I was hunting. I watched her kill a girl, the girl looked just like you." He turned and looked at me he was at the point of tears. "She was screaming for help and I just watched. Before I knew it she was dead. Not a single drop of blood in her body."

My hand found my mouth as I gasped in shock. Never once did he ever tell me anything like this. He was looking at the ground as I walked up wrapping my arms around him to comfort him. "Edward." There was nothing I could say, nothing I could ask so I stood there silent.

"Bella, she didn't just bite her and drain her blood… she tore her to pieces and then looked at me. She was warning me that this is what she was planning to do to you." The room was silent, not another word passed between us. I wanted to remove these horrid memories from his mind and tell him I would be safe forever, but I knew it wasn't true.

The lifted he into his arms and placed me on his couch again except this time I was in his lap with his powerful arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he continued. "I will never let anything happen to you. Not matter if it kills me in the process you will be safe." Tears formed in my eyes and slid down my cheeks as he said this. I knew that he would never let anything happen to me… ever. "Call Charlie and tell him you are staying here tonight." I nodded as he released me from his protective grip. I grabbed my cell phone and called the house.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad it's Bella." My voice was shaking but I managed to hide it from Charlie.

"Alice and I have the project to finish so I will be staying here tonight. Okay?"

"That's fine I will see you when I get home tomorrow right?"

"Right. I love you dad, Bye." I flipped the phone shut and went back to Edward who was standing with a pair of pajamas in hand.

"These are for you." I took them and walked into the bathroom to shower and change. The warm water calmed my racing heart and cleared my mind. I didn't want to take to long Edward was waiting. I got out and got dressed as the steam settled in the bathroom. I opened the door, grabbed a brush and yanked it through my hair as I walked over to Edward's couch, which had now become a bed.

"It's not much but it will do." I walked over to him and hugged him. Did he really think that I cared where I slept? I was fine as long as he was by my side.

"Thank you." I pulled back to look at his face. That cute half smile that I loved so much appeared as he leaned down to kiss me. He lifted me from the ground and I wrapped my legs around him as he spun me around. He broke the kiss and sat down on the bed just as we were.

We sat there staring at each other and I noticed that even though I was here and safe he was still greatly bothered. "Edward, I promise that I will be safe because I will be with you… forever." He smiled and kissed me once more but only for a second. I slid off his lap and onto the soft bed.

"Can I come in?" There was a light tap and then I realized why I had moved.

"Yes you may, Alice." The door opened and Alice walked in and sat at the end of the bed. There was a smile on her face, which may or may not have been a good sign.

"Tomorrow is going to be sunny. That means there is no school. I wanted to know if I could kidnap Bella for a few hours of s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g?"

"Alice, I'm sitting right here and I know what that spells I'm not stupid." I looked at her with an annoyed look on my face then to Edward. He was wearing a smile but his eyes didn't match it. "Edward, and I have plans tomorrow."

"We do?" Wow that boy is great at playing along. Now I have to go shopping.

"Nice try Bella, I know you don't have plans remember," she tapped on her head as she finished. I sighed and hoped Edward would say something.

"Actually Bella and I do have something planned tomorrow." He grinned but I didn't follow. The room was quiet and then Alice stood up and gave me a hug. She left the room before I dared to speak.

"Edward, what kind of plans?" The looked at me and smiled.

"You will find out tomorrow. Right now you need to sleep it is almost 11:00."

"But I don't want to sleep I want to talk with you." I let out a yawn, "besides I'm not tired."

"Then lay down in case you do fall asleep." I did as I was told without hesitation and as I settled he snuggled in next to me. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure. I really don't want to go to sleep though."

"Is it because of what I told you?"

"No, I think I just want to see you longer because you were gone so long."

"I was only gone a grand total of four hours." He sighed, "then again, it was four less hours spent with you."

"That is my point, I don't like being without you and you don't like being without me." He moved my hair and I looked at him. He had sadness in his eyes but I was guessing not for our earlier discussion. "What?"

"I was just thinking about what you just said. Do you really not like being with me?"

"Yes. I don't feel as safe. Sure Alice, Jasper and everyone else protect me but you hold me when I'm scared and they don't do that. They aren't allowed plus it would be weird." I scrunched my nose as I said this and Edward laughed.

"We have the same reasons." I turned my entire body to face him propping my head on my outreached arm. "I trust my family but how can I be 100 percent sure that nothing will happen. If one of them lost control I couldn't help you." He closed his eyes and took in an unneeded deep breath. Then he said it the words that made my heart flutter faster than a humming bird's wing, "I couldn't live one day without you. Not even for a few hours. That's why I could never leave or harm you. That's why you're always on my mind."

He placed his hand on my waist and pulled me to him, our faces were centimeters from each other. I could feel his breath on my face and then his cool touch. "Bella, I love you. You'll never know how much."

"I love you too." He leaned him and our lips met. That was the last thing I remember before I got dizzy.

The sun woke me; Alice was right, it was sunny. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before I realized that Edward wasn't in the room. I threw the sheets of me and walked over to the door but before I reached it I could hear the shower running. I decided to wait patiently and catch up on my reading of War and Peace.

Suddenly I felt someone looking at me so I turned to see Edward holding back laughter. "What is so funny?"

"You make faces when you read. You smile and frown and then your eyes get heavy when you read anything romantic. It's really funny."

I placed my bookmark in the book and set it to the side. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the wall directly in front of me. "Bella, please don't be mad at me." He had the cutest voice when he begged so light, soft and full of love. My heart melted and I looked at him. The puppy dog look, anything but the puppy dog look.

"I'm not mad at you," my voice was low and I opened my arms. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"You give in to easy."

"It's not fair that you're so cute when you beg."

He hugged me and looked me over. "You aren't dressed we can't get you an new car if your in your pajamas." My jaw hit the floor and I smiled.

"Edward, I don't need a new car. You can drive to school everyday since you're always by my side."

"Bella, you need a new car and you are not going to complain that I am spending money on you. You're worth it." I smiled and he pulled me out of the bed. "Come on please."

"Fine but you can't buy me anything fancy, deal?"

"Deal." I got up putting on a light blue tank top, blue jeans and flip-flops. He looked me over when I came out of the bathroom and shook his head. "Bella, just because it's sunny that doesn't mean it's not cold. Put this on." He threw me my jean jacket and as always I didn't catch it.

"Can't you ever hand anything to me for once?" I said as I bent down to pick it up. He smiled and put on his black leather jacket and we were out the door.

I walked to the Volvo but he caught my arm, "were taking the BMW." I got into the passenger seat as he turned on the engine. "Seat belt?"

"Yes dad." He rolled his eyes and we were off. We turned off his dirt drive way and headed to the interstate. "Where are we going?"

"Seattle." He turned on the radio as the wind whipped my hair. Edward sang with every song as I sang whenever I knew the song. Before long we turned onto the exit and took a left. Then it hit me.

"Why are we stopping for a car when it's sunny outside?"

"Because no one said we would be outside." He flashed me a smile and turned into the car dealership. The wind died and we were at a standstill parked in the back lot of the dealership. _Where are we? _I stepped out of the car and we walked to the door.

"Welcome. Fell free to look around; you may sit in the cars and you can test-drive them out back. Please no eating or drinking in the cars."

Edward placed his lips near my ear and whispered, "That is not going to be a problem." He flipped his sunglasses off and walked over to the man. I don't know what he said but it brought a smile to the owner's face. He turned and walked back to me. "Now choose anything you want."

"Edward, I said nothing fancy and look at these cars they are beautiful." I tried to look angry with him but failed he just looked at me, confused.

"This isn't just your car. I'm going to drive it too." He smiled and pulled me to look at the cars. Everything was too fancy. I didn't even dare to look at the prices but when I saw the small black one across the room I had to see it.

"O my God, I love this car." I opened the door and sat inside. There were leather seats and a new radio. I was afraid to move thinking I would break it. It looked like one of Barbie's cars.

"We would like this one." The man's face lit up.

"I will prepare the paperwork." He left and Edward looked at me with a smile.

"You look like a goddess in that car. It was made for you." I blushed and smiled.

The man's footsteps echoed throughout the building causing our heads to snap up. "Sir the paperwork is ready, please follow me." He waved his hand and Edward nodded.

He turned and looked at me, "I will be back in a few minutes." He leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly before turning in the direction of the man with a smile on his face. I watched him walk down the row of cars and turn left into an office.

Now what am I going to do? I thought. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel trying to make my mind wonder, but everything led back to Edward. I opened the door and slid from the car walking in the direction of the office that Edward disappeared into. I reached the door and placed my hand on the handle as Edward slid the man a large stack of bills. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Sorry Edward, I really couldn't wait any longer." I sat down in the red leather chair next to him until Edward signed the papers.

"Congratulations you are the proud owner of a Jaguar KX. You are a very lucky lady having a sweet man like this. Who gets the keys?"

"I do," Edward's said as he took the keys from the man and placed his arm around my waist leading me out the door.

"Edward, I was thinking. How exactly are we getting this car home?"

"We normally drive cars." He smiled and went on. "Alice will be here in a few minutes with Jasper. Alice will take the BMW, we will take the Jaguar, and Jasper will take the Mercedes home."

We walked outside as Alice pulled up. She threw open the door as the car stopped and hugged me. "Bella, you made a good choice. You have to let me drive it sometime. I can't wait to see it."

"Alice, let her breath. She hasn't gotten to drive the car yet please." She slid off as my brand new car was brought from outback. It was perfect, brand new, clean, black, shinny, and PERFECT.

Once we were on the road, my hair blowing everywhere I had to ask. "How much was this car?"

"$80,000.00 paid and full." My jaw dropped, "You promised not to spend too much."

"My girl only gets the best besides that isn't a lot. If I was spending a lot of money I would have bought a limo with a pool in the back." He smiled as we sped away.

* * *

Review or I wont update!!!

Check my proflie for the picture of the car!!!


	4. Preperations

**Author's note: i am super duper sorry that I took so long to update I had so many projects to do. Pluse because I llive in Fl i have to take the FCAT in a week Yea! Not I am dreading the thought of this test.**

disclaimer: i do not own Twilight

* * *

We drove in the direction of home until we turned off onto an unfamiliar exit. " Where are we going?"

"Bella, don't you ever just of out for a drive?"

"No. My truck didn't have the best mileage remember." He nodded but still didn't answer my question. "Edward, where are we going?"

"You'll see." I sighed and stared at the blur of trees that flew by. Little by little the trees were better seen and I could actually make out the trees when we pulled into a dim parking garage. Edward pulled into a parking spot on the middle of the second floor. He hopped out and opened my door. I grabbed his outstretched hand placed my feet onto the hard asphalt.

"Hey you two. How's the new car?" Alice's sweet, pixie voice caused me to turn around.

"It handles beautifully though Rosalie will need to tune it up a bit when I get home," he smiled at Alice.

I was confused; I looked at Edward then to Alice and then back to Edward. I placed my hands on his hips, "what is going on you to?"

Alice slid her arm into mine, "Kidnapping! Edward I'll have her home before Charlie gets home."

"Call me before you leave so I can meet you at home," Alice nodded. "I love you, Bella," he kissed the top of my head and hopped into the Jaguar. "See you later. Behave for Alice."

"Edward, what are-" He sped off with a huge smile on his face. "Alice what was Edward talking about?"

She didn't answer she just pulled me across the parking lot and into a double sided elevator. She pressed the button with a one on it the elevator descended. There was a ding and both sides of the elevator opened. Alice pulled me through the other doors and into a crowded mall. I slammed my feet onto the ground and pulled my arm out of her grip. "No, I'm not shopping Alice." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the nearest bathroom.

She lifted me onto the counter top and placed her hand over my mouth, "Bella, the school dance is in two days. We are all going including you. Edward has something special planned so don't throw a fit for me. I'll get you a dress and then we'll be out of here." She stared at me as she slowly moved her hand from my mouth. "Will you behave?"

"Sorry, Alice."

"Let's got pick something nice out for Edward." I jumped from the counter top as she led me out into the lively hallways of the mall. We walked into a store just around the corner from the bathroom. Alice walked down the hallway leading the way to the occasion department. She walked up to a clothing rack and grabbed in dress in my size and throwing it into my arms. Once the stack became overwhelming she lead me into he nearest dressing room. "Bella, try on everything and anything you like place to the side. Show me he dress after to put it on."

I let out a sigh as I slid into a brown dress with mint green dots all over it. There were small sleeves and it reached just below my knees. I liked it and walked out to show Alice. "What do you think?"

"I like it Bella, do you?"

"Yea," I spun around and Alice smiled.

"Bella, trying on one doesn't mean that you found the perfect dress. You need to try on more," I walked back into the dressing room; I slipped the dress off and threw it into the keep pile. I slipped another on and stepped out. This process continued until I tried on everything Alice had given me. I tried on every style dress in every color you could think of until the huge pile dwindled down to five dresses. An electric blue halter, a little red number, a brown spaghetti strap, a black strapless, and the brown dress with mint dots.

"Bella, I think you have should choose the brown one or the red one."

"I don't know, I want either the blue one or the red one." I slipped my shirt over my head and stepped out holding five dresses in my arms. "Alice it's up to you."

She looked up at the ceiling as if to be thinking before she looked at me with a grin on her face. "Let's buy all three."

My jaw dropped, "Alice, that, no. I will decide now. I hate it when you guys spend money on me. Besides Edward just go me a new car and that was more than enough money."

Alice placed her hands on my shoulders and spoke to me slowly, "Bella we have money, a lot of money which allows us to buy anything we want. I don't think that buying a few dresses is going to hurt our wallets okay?"

"I know but I feel guilty when you buy things for me." I looked up at Alice who was holding back laughter. She removed her hands from my shoulders and wrapped her hand around my wrist. We placed the two dresses that we weren't going to buy on the shelves and walked to the register. I handed the dresses to the Stone Age lady as we waited patiently for her to ring it up.

"Now we have to buy you shoes." Alice's face was bursting with delight. She needed to find help for her shopping addiction; it was starting to get really scary.

"Don't you buy shoes when you choose a dress? One dress?" I emphasized on the number one.

"Bella, you'll choose a dress last minute and then there will be no time to choose then there will be no shoes that match. Besides you'll need dresses later and if we do buy shoes now that mean s less shopping later." I smiled as she said this and nodded my head for a silent yes.

"That will be $153.68," the sales lady held out her hand as she read us the amount. Alice pulled a gold credit card out her wallet and handed it to the sales lady. "Thank you for shopping with us today."

"Can you hold them here for us?" The lady nodded and handed Alice a slip of paper. She wrote her name as the sales lady placed our bags together and Alice's name tapped to the front bag.

We turned and walked out of the store ready to finish off the spring event shopping when my stomach growled. I smiled an innocent smile, like a toddler when he tracks mud into the house. She grabbed my arm and pulled my into he food court. "What do you want?"

"Something small like," I scanned the room, "a slice of pizza." We went into line as Alice ordered me a small slice of cheese pizza. I sat down at the nearest table and ate with Alice's impatient eyes on me the entire time. Her fingers tapped rhythmically on the table as she watched my food roll around my mouth with every bite. Finally I put the last bite of crust into my mouth as Alice grabbed my tray stuffing the trash into the overflowing trash can and placing the try on top if ketchup covered trays from McDonalds.

She wiped her hand a clean napkin left over from my lunch and raced me to the closest shoe store. I wasn't as scared walking into the shoe store as I was walking into the clothing department. I already knew what I was basically looking for so my time was cut in half on the finding the perfect shoe game. I walked into the store and tried on heals of every matching color and strap pattern until I had found one pair for every dress. I also found a new pair of black flip flops that I had to have. So after a long day of shopping and catching up on all the new gossip I was ready to go home.

"Alice, please hurry and unlock the car I think my arms are going to fall off." She smiled and unlocked the car and popped open the trunk. I placed the dresses flat against the floor and placed the shoes on top of them. The ride home was fairly quiet except for Alice's rambling on about hair styles which I zoned out after a while. I zoned out do far I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Sweetie?" I slowly opened my eyes to Edward's face inches from mine. I stretched out my body to find that I was being held in his arms. I freaked out and grabbed Edward's shirt collar.

"Stop moving or I will drop you." I smiled and looked up as I looked up into his golden eyes. He opened my front door and carried me into my room where we were welcomed by an uninvited guest.

* * *

**Author's note: I dedicate the chapter to my friend Danielle. Bella's experince with Alice shopping is a personal experince that I had before Homecoming. She literaly threw clothes over the door for my friend Taylor and I to try on. It was crazy.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! I BEG OF YOU! LOOK AT MY OTHER STUFF YOU MIGHT LIKE IT!**


	5. A Day in Which He Spared Me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I never did and never will.**

**The next update will be faster to come as soon as I get more reviewers. Hurry up people.**

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan. What is this?" Charlie was sitting on my bed holding a small folded sheet of copy paper. 

Edward put me on the floor and steadied me before he let go. "Dad I really don't know what that is." He gave me that look, the look that says bullshit young lady. "Dad I swear that I don't know what you are talking about."

"Then maybe you can answer this question, why were you not at school today?"

O crap what was I going to tell him? "Dad, Alice took me shopping for dresses for the dance on Saturday night because we hadn't yet. Plus my grades were good and I thought I needed a break. I will get all my work and make it up tomorrow night." I threw that in just to give myself a small plus.

"You better because if you don't pull a B in your classes I am going to place your ass under house arrest. That means no shopping, no movies, no nothing besides work and school which includes seeing Edward." Charlie acknowledged Edward's existence for the first time since our conversation.

"Dad please." Tears spilled from my eyes and I tried to regain my composure. "What is in the note? What is this all really about?"

"The note was handed to my while I was at work. A red haired woman came in ask if I was at the station. The clerk brought her to my office and she confirmed that it was me. She smiled handed me this piece of paper and walked out of the room. I never got a name or really saw her face, it was covered by huge sunglasses and as fast as she came she left." He looked down at the note that was sitting neatly in his fingers on his left hand that was placed in his lap.

"What does the note say?"

"I opened it after I looked for her and when I did I found this," he handed me the note.

Chief Swan,

You and your daughter are no longer safe there is nowhere that you can run that I won't find you.

There was no signature only a small drop of blood. Edward and I looked at each other as her filthy name escaped my lips, "Victoria."

"Bella, who is Victoria? Will someone please explain what is going on." Charlie's face was full of confusion and fear. I turned to look at Edward who nodded at me and I grabbed Charlie's hand.

"Dad, Victoria is a girl at school that has been bothering me for a while." My delivery of the sentence was terrible. He would never buy it. I looked up into his eyes and saw that my guess had been confirmed; he didn't believe a single thing that came out of my mouth.

"Bella that can't be it. If it was, why would she go through all that trouble to bring the note to me while I was at work while she was in school?"

I looked at Edward and he nodded his head. My father needed to know about Victoria even if I edited my words, really edited my words. "Dad, Victoria is a girl that Edward once dated. She became angry when Edward and I started dating and tried to kill me. I was scared and know the only thing that runs through her mind is revenge." I kept eye contact with Charlie as I spoke. He never moved his questioning eyes from mine until everything registered in is head.

"So this girl goes to your school?"

Edward had to answer something, "No you see I was living in Alaska for a while and when I moved here I left her behind. She said I was cheating on her when I started dating Bella and I said that we were not going out anymore because I left. She wouldn't take that and her over jealous side took over."

"So you expect me to believe that a girl came here all the way from Alaska to deliver a note." _Yea dad that would really just make this conversation move a little faster. _

"Yes sir." Edward was holding firm eye contact with my father. He never moved his eyes even when Charlie did. Charlie opened his mouth to speak but the phone interrupted his action. Charlie rose from the bed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen catching it before it was caught by the answering machine.

"Hello Billy. How are you?"

I knew that this was going to take a while. I walked over to the bed but was scooped into Edward's lap. "How did you come up with that lie so quickly?"

"See for a second I was going to tell Charlie the truth but then something in my head flashed Jessica and I thought of a crazy girl that happens to like the perfect guy." I looked up and saw the perfect half smile that I loved so much. "I'm just glad you went along with it."

"I had to. Your father was not convinced with your small story. He kept thinking stuff like _this boy isn't that important_, and _Alaska, why come from Alaska to deliver a message_."

"You are worth it." I looked up from my twirling fingers and into his eyes. I could feel the warming sensation overflow in my cheeks. He leaned down and kissed my lips. Then within a second I was sitting on the bed alone with Edward standing in front of me. Charlie's footsteps came into sound as I opened my mouth to protest his sudden movement.

"Bella, I am going to Billy's to watch the game tonight. Do you want to go up and see Jacob?"

"Not tonight dad I have plans," I looked up at Edward and back to Charlie as he rolled his eyes.

"Are you staying here?"

I looked up at Edward, "Are we?"

"If you want." He looked at Charlie and then back to me.

"Well I need to know. If you are, Jacob is coming down to keep you two company." Wow. It was funny, Edward and Jacob in the same room. Edward on my left and Jacob on my right. They each have a death grip on my wrists and they are pulling me back and forth. I saw Edward slip his hand into his pocket, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Alice." He nodded in my direction and smiled. "Dad wants to take us out to dinner, where?" He nodded once again and looked at me. "Japanese food. Can Bella come?" He sounded so funny. Like a child asking if their best friend could spend the night. "Cool. See you later." He flipped the phone shut and looked at me. "My family has invited you to dinner tonight. Would you like to go?"

"I would love to."

"I guess that means that you won't be home tonight." He turned on his heel and walked out the door. "Have fun tonight." he yelled as he walked down the stairs. I could hear his keys jingle, "By the way Edward, nice car." and then the door closed.

I turned to Edward who had a goofy smile on his face. "So what are we really doing tonight since we can't go out to dinner?"

His goofy smile grew as he grabbed my hand and threw me into his arms. He walked gracefully down the stairs as usual, and walked to my Jaguar. He opened the door and set me softly in the passenger seat. Within seconds he was sitting next to me with the motor running. We were speeding off in the direction of the high school but before we reached the stoplight where you have to turn we turned onto a side street that lead out of town.

"Edward, what is going on?"

"Nothing Bella I just want to have some fun tonight just the two of us." He was smiling and I knew that he had something up his sleeve that would end up having me hurt in the end.

I didn't bother to try to fish the truth out of him; I knew that no matter how hard I tried that the secret would never break through the surface. "Did Alice know about the note to Charlie?"

"No she was so busy shopping that she over looked everything that dealt with Victoria." His smile had disappeared from his face for a brief moment and then smiled once again. "I wasn't even planning on going anywhere tonight. And by the way Alice never called I hit the volume button and placed the phone up to my ear." He glanced over at me with a baby cute grin on his face. "I just didn't want you around that beast."

"You mean Jacob." I looked away from him and out the window. I hated when he said things about Jacob. Even though him and Edward were sworn enemies doesn't mean they had to make comments around me.

"Bella I'm sorry." I knew that he really didn't mean it but just the fact that he said it made me feel better. "I don't like when you're around him. He rubs his nasty wolf scent all over you."

"He says the same thing about you. 'Whenever you're around the blood sucker you start to smell' he says it every time I see him, which isn't very often if I might add." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window.

A cool hand on my arm pulled me from my thought process. "Bella?" I turned to look into Edward's onyx eyes. "I don't care what you do as long as you always love me."

I turned my body to face him, "Edward, just because I hug Jacob or get mad at you doesn't mean that I stop loving you." He was looking into my eyes (the car had stopped). He placed his hand on each side of my face and leaned in, his sweet breath blew into my face. My mouth watered and he placed his lips on mine.

He pulled away all too soon. My eyes opened slowly as he opened the door. I turned my head to see his outstretched hand. I took it and we walked onto the sidewalk. "Are you ready to have some fun, Bella?"

"Yes," I said with a huge smile on my face until he opened the double doors. I could hear the crashing of bowling balls smash into the pins. "Edward no. I never could play the stupid game and I never will be able to." I said digging my feet into the ground as Edward pulled my body into the bowling center. The music was loud and the paint on the pins and lanes were brought to life with black light.

"Bella please don't be difficult. This is going to be fun." He was smoldering me with his eyes. I kept my eyes off of his, looking everywhere else. His hand touched my chin softly and raised my head to look meet his eyes. "Please?" His voice was so soft and sweet I just couldn't say no.

"Fine," I let him guild me into the bowling center. "I am going to tell you this now I honestly cannot play."

"We'll get bumpers than," he smiled and placed his arm around my waist leading me to the counter. He handed Eric, who was working the register, money which paid for our game and shoes.

"What sizes do you need?"

"I need a size thirteen and Bella needs a size nine." Eric turned grabbed the shoes and placed them on the counter. Edward grabbed the ugly red, white, and green clown shoes.

"Your on lane seven at the far end," Eric pointed at the far end of the bowling lane near the arcade. There were children running in and out with smiles on their faces. _Great they can laugh at me too._

"Thank you." Edward handed me my shoes and we walked to our assigned lane. "Bella, what size ball do you need?"

"Well…the last time I did this I used an eight pounder." He sat down in front of me and put his shoes on as I did.

"I'll be back," Edward walked away as I tied the last knot on my shoe. He returned minutes later holding a pink bowling ball in his left hand and a metallic blue ball in his right hand. "That's not to heavy I hope," He said handing the blue ball to me.

"It's fine. Do you realize that you are holding a pink bowling ball?"

"Yes I do thank you very much." He smiled and took the spherical nightmare from my hands and placing it into the ball return. He sat down in the small grey chair and typed our names in on the scoreboard.

"Edward I really can't play. Do we have to keep score?" My voice sounded whinny even to me.

"Yes, for the last time this is going to be fun." He stood up and walked over to me pulling me into a tight embrace. "You're up first," he whispered in my ear. I groaned and pushed away from him walking to the ball return to retrieve my blue ball. I placed my fingers in the correct places and rolled the ball down the lane. It slowly made it to the end but before it hit a single pin it took a sharp turn left right into the gutter. I sighed and turned around to see Edward fighting laughter with everything he had.

"I am so glad that you think that this is funny."

"Bella I know this is the first throw but it moved so slowly and then hit the gutter." He stood up and walked over to me grabbing the blue ball as it rolled from the tunnel-way of ball return. "I will help you this time." He placed the ball in my hand as I placed my fingers back into the slots. I lifted the ball to my chest and prepared to throw it. "You start all wrong. You have to hold the ball here and then throw it." He moved the ball to my face where it was just below my eyes. He stepped foreword with step I took with his hand still and mine and guided it through the release. It rolled down the lane fast and crashed into the pins causing them all to fall.

I turned with a huge smile on my face and jumped into Edward's arms screaming the word YES! "I did it, Edward. Well with your help but I got my first spare."

"That's great Bella." He kissed my forehead and placed me softly on my feet. "Now it's my turn." He walked foreword and grabbed the ball and in one swift motion threw the ball down the lane. The ball sped down the lane and crashed into every pin within seconds. He turned with a triumphant smile on his face.

The rest of the night went like this. Edward helped me and then his turn would come and he would show off by getting a strike or making me feel better with a lame spare.

"Not a bad final Bella."

"Edward you have a score of 252 and I have a score of 145. Yea sounds like a great final."

"You broke 100 points that is good enough." I rolled my eyes and slipped my shoes back on. "I better get you home it's getting late." I nodded as he took my waist and we walked up to the counter to return our shoes.

"Hey Bella, I haven't seen you in a while." I turned my head to see Jake with a huge smile on his face walking towards Edward and me.

"Hey Jake what are you doing here?"

"Just bowling with Jessica," he said as he squeezed Jess to him. I hadn't noticed Jessica standing at his side.

"Hey Jess, how do you know Jake?"

"Well I met him when we went back to the beach about a month ago and we have been hanging around each other ever since. Isn't that right Jakey?"

"Yea and I'm taking her to the dance on Saturday." His voice was full of confidence that I sensed wasn't for the pride of taking Jess to the dance.

"Wow the dance. I guess that Bella and I will see you there." Edward's grip tightened around my waist. "It's getting late and I should probably get Bella home."

"It was nice seeing you Jake and Jess I will see you tomorrow." He smiled and Jess nodded her head. Edward turned and led me out into the cool Forks air. "Edward what was your problem back there? I mean I know you don't like Jake but what's wrong?"

"There was something different about Jacob." I was standing inside of the open car door looking at Edward who was doing the same or he driver's side

"What do you mean there was different about Jake?" I was lost. Jacob didn't seem different at all to me. He was his normal happy self though the fact he was with Jess was different.

He shook his head, "Never mind Bella. We need to get home." I sat down in the passenger seat and shut the door. I clicked my seatbelt as Edward started the engine. I swear he mumbled that Jacob didn't smell right under his breath.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Help me improve my writing.**


End file.
